El último tazón
by Onmyuji
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se enfrentan a muerte por el último tazón de ramen. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? ¡Regalito de cumpleaños a Fireeflower!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Firee ;D te deseo un excelente cumpleaños, lleno de regalitos fanfickeros felices :D mis mejores deseos para ti y te mando un abrazote :D espero que este fanfic te guste n.n_

Total de palabras: 1,489

* * *

**El último tazón**

**para Fireeflower**

**de Onmyuji.**

Le dio la vuelta a los palillos de una forma tan experta, que no recordaba tener tal dominio de ellos. Su contrincante le observaba con las garras listas para lanzar el primer zarpazo, como se le ocurriese lanzar el primer ataque. Pero se contuvo, respirando lento y suave.

Era su quinto tazón, pero no importaba. Su estómago parecía un pozo sin fondo y ella seguía con hambre.

Lo que no sabía era que Inuyasha estaba en una situación similar. Quizás peor.

Es decir, suplir a Inuyasha de ramen era sencillo. Si bien comía de todo, en una sola comía podía devorar hasta diez tazones. Los mismos que ya se había devorado esa noche. Tenía una semana sin ir a su casa y después de lo que ella ya había comido, sólo quedaba ese tierno plato de ramen... _por hoy_.

—¡Es mío, perra!

—¡Pero si yo lo vi primero! —Gritó ella y entonces colocó sus palillos en el borde del tazón.

—¡Quita tus manos de mi tazón de ramen!

—¿Perdón? ¿Dónde dice que tiene tu nombre? —Se burló ella mientras observaba el tazón, haciendo evidente su búsqueda burlona del nombre de Inuyasha sobre el plato—. En ninguna parte dice que _esto_ te pertenece. —Se mofó ella, mientras Inuyasha gruñía, frustrado.

—Es evidente que es mío. Siempre los compras para mí. —Inuyasha quitó lo palillos de su mujer del tazón y lo acercó hacia él, listo para tomarlo y devorar su contenido.

—¿Y una no puede querer un poco de ramen de vez en cuando? —Se defendió ella.

—¿De vez en cuando? —Y observó su vientre, tratando de encontrar evidencia de lo que estaba a punto de decir—. ¡Pero si ya te comiste cinco!

—¡Osuwari! —Y el collar de cuentas en el cuello de Inuyasha tuvieron el efecto esperando cuando el hanyou, por motivos gravitatorios, cayó el suelo de cara, mientras alejaba su ramen del efecto del golpe, cuidándolo con su vida.

Kagome sonrió triunfal mientras le arrebataba el tazón de ramen y se mofaba, recuperando la postura y oliendo el humo que salía de la comida caliente, a ramen sabor barbacoa. ¡Adoraba la comida de su época!

—Eso te pasa por atrevido. —Declaró ella mientras revolvía el contenido del plato con los palillos, para degustar por más tiempo el olor, para torturar a su marido.

—¡Perra! —Escuchó proferir a Inuyasha, que ya se sobaba la cara tras el golpe dado por la madera pulida de la cabaña.

—Osuwari. —Repitió la miko. E Inuyasha regresó al acogedor piso pulido, secamente. Kagome casi jura que lo escucha gruñir.

Fueron los segundos más eternos para Inuyasha. Esa desesperación en la que el conjuro hacía presión en su cuerpo por efecto de una gravedad aumentada creció mientras el olor a _comida ninja_ le acariciaba la nariz, por efecto de la forma en que la chica del futuro los removía.

Cuando por fin sintió que la movilidad regresaba a sus extremidades, pegó el salto más grande que pudo, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás con tres giros que casi le cuesta romperse el cuello propio. Pero lo valía. Todo fuera por tener el dichoso tazón de ramen que su mujer ya se disponía a comer y luego ponía la garra sobre él, jalándolo.

—¡Devuélveme lo que es mío, humana del demonio! —Gritó él, haciendo fuerza lejos de su mujer, listo para recuperarlos de ser necesario.

—¡Vete al carajo, Inuyasha! ¡Este ramen es mío! —Chilló ella, permitiendo al hanyou ofenderse terriblemente por el insulto.

—¡Que me lo des, mujer!

—¡Consíguete tu propia comida Inuyasha! —Y jaló más fuerte.

—¿Yo? ¡Vete a buscar comida a otro lado, Kagome! —Inuyasha devolvió el tirón con más fuerza, haciendo que la sopa saliera volando por la cabaña, fuera de su caldo... volando de verdad.

Kagome soltó el tazón aterrada, mientras observaba su comida viajando por los aires, humeante y deliciosa... cuando el hanyou aprovechó que la mujer había soltado el platón para lanzarse por el piso de madera pulida, calculando el lugar donde la pasta caería y apuntando a atrapar el ramen antes de que cayera.

Y fue atrapada como de béisbol. Como para el tercer _out_ de la última entrada del partido.

Kagome se acercó a él, completamente encantada por la forma en que el chico de ropajes rojos había logrado semejante atrapada y se le colgó del cuello, emocionada. Ambos soltaron gritillos de emoción, cuando Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla al hanyou y luego le quitó el plato de su poder y se preparaba para comer.

Inuyasha pareció aturdido por una pequeña eternidad, producto del beso que había recibido... hasta que notó que su preciada _comida favorita_ ya no estaba en su poder. Y luego dirigió una mirada enardecida a la miko, que ya volvía a olisquear el delicioso aroma de su comida y estaba lista para darle el primer bocado.

Alistó las garras y gruñó—. ¡Eso es juego sucio, mujer! —Se sonrojó—. ¡Me distrajiste con tus estúpidos encantos de mujer! ¡Yo lo atrapé, tengo derecho a comerlo! —Concluyó él, dando un paso hacia adelante. Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido, moviendo su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta, alejando su comida de él.

—Un paso más y diré la palabra.

—No te atreverías.

—¿Quieres probar? —Inuyasha sabía que ella hablaba enserio en cuanto a esa _jodida_ amenaza.

Se dedicaron miradas ofensivas y retadoras por otro rato, en medio del silencio. Ella parecía estar lista para salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la cabaña en caso de que quisiera precipitarse sobre ella, por la comida. Y él estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

O _casi cualquier_ cosa.

—¡Feh! —Y entonces guardó sus garras y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, más indignado que nunca—. Sólo espero que el día que te pongas gorda como Sango cuando esperaba a esas mocosas que tiene por hijas, no te quejes.

Y silencio.

Kagome sostuvo con los palillos un pequeño bocado del tazón de ramen que quedaba y lo observó. Era verdad, usualmente ella nunca comía demasiado y en los últimos días era todo tan raro. Comía a todas horas, incluso dormida soñaba a Inuyasha cubierto de crema batida en un barquillo de helado y ella devorándolo todo como si fuera una suerte _pacman_...

Se sonrojó mientras pensaba en eso, pero no se sentía emocionada, sino más bien triste. Luego se pondría redonda por todos lados. Y dejaría de gustarle a Inuyasha...

Y comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha se giró en cuanto escuchó el llanto, asustado por la idea de verla llorar por aparentemente nada. Luego la vio poner el tazón intocable en el tatami y acercarlo hasta él, dispuesta a cedérselo.

—¿K-Kagome?

—¡Lo siento! —Lloró ella, inconsolable—. Sólo quería... sólo pensaba... ¡Es que...! —Hipeó y volvió a llorar, más fuerte que antes—. ¡Lo siento tanto, Inuyasha! —Y volvió a berrear.

Inuyasha se rascó una oreja y la observó, ansioso. Revoloteó a su alrededor unos instantes antes de colocarle la mano en la espalda y frotársela, inseguro—. ¡Llorar no le hace nada bien al cachorro! —Kagome calló y le observó con los ojos grandes y llorosos, de una forma en que Inuyasha enrojeció y enmudeció al paso. Hizo la mirada hacia un lado, mientras acercaba el tazón de ramen a su mujer—. Mejor come. Al fin que yo ya no tengo hambre —Mentía, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerla llorar _de nuevo_—. Seguro el cachorro debe seguir hambriento.

—¿Pero si me pongo gorda por comer tanto que deje de gustarte? —Y diciendo esto, Kagome frotó el vientre ligeramente abultado donde el pequeño crecía, desapercibido _aún_.

—¿De qué carajo hablas, mujer? Come. Antes de que me arrepienta. —Dijo él mientras se levantaba, ciertamente sonrojado y afectado por el efecto que tenía ella sobre él.

Kagome tomó el tazón entre sus manos y luego observó a su esposo, que ya parecía decantarse entre la idea de dar vueltas por la cabaña, sensible e indignado por perder el último tazón de ramen. Tratando de compensar un poco el detalle de haberle quitado su alimento, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y trató de levantarse.

—Muchas gracias, Inuya-... —Y diciendo, con la voz más cantarina y alegre que antes, Kagome resbaló sobre el tatami, tirando todo el ramen. Inuyasha le vio por el rabillo del ojo, enrojecido, aunque cuando la miko atinó a verlo, no estaba segura si era por su expresión de cordero a medio morir o por derrochar la comida—. Perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿Ella se atrevía a pedir perdón por tirar su comida preferida? Inuyasha sintió que una venita se saltaba de su sien mientras su mujer juntaba las manos a modo de pedir perdón (que realmente no lucía como si _realmente_ lo sintiera).

Y en una especie de empate, donde ambos habían perdido esa _deliciosa comida de los dioses_, Inuyasha preparó sus garras y saltó en un grito feroz, reclamando por el perdido último tazón de ramen.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Firee, espero que te haya gustado el regalito. Me esforcé muchísimo y me gustó el resultado y lo hice pensado sólo para ti. ¡Un abrazo, nena :D!. A quienes hayan tenido la dulce amabilidad de leer este regalito, los invito a participar en la iniciativa de los retos de cumpleaños del foro ¡Siéntate! :D que ahí se lo pasa muy bien y hay muchas otras iniciativas de este estilo.

Link al foro (solo quiten los espacios): **3w. ffnet/** (página principal de Fanfictionnet)** forum/ Sientate/ 84265/**

Nos estamos leyendo :)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
